


Forests aren't so dark after all.

by armadilo (orphan_account)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/armadilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato and Glimmer get it on in the arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forests aren't so dark after all.

"Cato, don't", Glimmer giggles, although she's secretly enjoying the moment as Cato's lips press down on her own for the second time that night.  
"We'll wake them up", she tries again, tilting her head to look over at where Marvel and Clove are lying, both shivering in their sleep as the cold night air in the arena descends upon them. Glimmer isn't sure if Cato's advance is based on passion or just a desire to keep warm- she thinks it's probably a bit of both (not that she really cares).

Cato's mouth is no stranger to Glimmer. Back in the Capitol, they had spent their free time together completing their innermost passionate desires, and soon enough, Glimmer had given Cato her body completely. They both knew that their 'romance' was short-lived, but maybe it was just as well that they would only know each other for a few weeks. If they had the possibility of any kind of future together, Cato would probably get bored of Glimmer soon and dispose of her like he had done with so many other girls in District two.

"You'll have to be very quiet then. Not like in the Capitol", Cato whispers into her ear, breaking the kiss for a short moment, in the kind of silky, amused yet almost dangerous voice that never fails to turn Glimmer on. She knows why he's saying that- back in the Capitol, Glimmer knew that she hadn't exactly suppressed her gasps and moans.  
In reply, Glimmer wraps her arms around Cato's neck, pulling him down, and he puts his mouth onto hers once more. With Cato's mighty body on top of hers, Glimmer couldn't escape if she wanted to, but she loves the feeling of helplessness and his power. They'd established this in the Capitol, the very first time that they were together- Cato would always dominate and he could do anything he wanted with Glimmer's body. In return, she would get pleasure and his attention, and that arrangement seemed to work for them both. Who could resist a man like Cato?

When Cato's tongue darts into her mouth, Glimmer welcomes it willingly, and she doesn't even flinch when he pulls her hair, or bites her bottom lip, adding the rusty taste of blood to their kiss. Glimmer knows that Cato likes mixing pleasure with pain, and she doesn't have anything against it. Glimmer can feel Cato growing against her abdomen, and when his hands reach out to take her top off, she knows what he wants. And, under normal circumstances, she would let him without a second thought, but, as much as she hates to admit it, it would be too inappropriate in the arena.  
"Cato, you know we can't. Even children are watching", she murmurs regretfully.  
Without a word, Cato stands up, pulls Glimmer onto her feet and flings her over his shoulder.  
"What are you doing?" Glimmer asks, bewildered, but she gets no reply until Cato reaches the densest, darkest part of the forest and puts her down, pressing he back against a tree.  
"Nobody will see us here", he whispers, slowly unzipping Glimmers jacket. She allows it- overcome with desire for Cato's body, she forgets about the Capitol and anyone who might just see them as she moans and arches her back against Cato.

The hours that follow are beyond even Glimmer's dreams.

And somewhere, up in that same tree, Katniss Everdeen (who was awoken by the sound of Glimmer's moans) wishes she could tear her eyes out to un-see what she had just seen. Maybe it wasn't as dark and empty in the forest as Cato had thought, after all.


End file.
